


A Beautiful Day For A Wedding

by Nayanna_Rivergron



Series: Amor Prohibido (Forbidden Love) Verse [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kara and Maggie get married, Wedding Fluff, You will get a cavity, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayanna_Rivergron/pseuds/Nayanna_Rivergron
Summary: Kara and Maggie get married.





	A Beautiful Day For A Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This story shows Maggie's and Kara's wedding as stated in Amor Prohibido (Forbidden Love).
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Maggie paced back and forth outside of the wedding hall; today was the day that she would be marrying Kara Danvers, the love of her life. She had been fine throughout the whole planning process, choosing the colors, the food, and the cake. The day is finally here, and she is a nervous wreck. Maggie had been married once before, and it didn’t last because she’s a lesbian. This time she is afraid of doing something wrong and her marriage to Kara ending prematurely. The more she thought about it, the more the panic began to rise in her. She loved Kara and Kara loved her, they had Jamie and built a life with each other, nothing was going to take this away from them.

Alex watched as Maggie paced back and forth, “You need to chill, Maggie. You’re making me nervous, and I’m not the one getting married.”

Maggie stopped pacing and looked at Alex, “How can I chill? In less than forty-five minutes I am going to be marrying, Kara. What if something goes wrong? What if there is an alien invasion? What if Kara has to go play Supergirl? What if I do something to screw up our marriage?” She began rattling off her questions.

Alex stepped in front of Maggie and put her hands on Maggie’s arms, “Stop worrying, Maggie. Today is going to be perfect, and nothing bad will happen. You’ll go through those doors and walk down the aisle. Then you will see Kara coming towards you in a beautiful gown, with a smile on her face. No one else in the room is going to matter, except for the two of you, and everything else will fade away. Kara loves you, and she is marrying you, as you are marrying her.” She tried her best to calm Maggie down. Alex had seen Kara, and she was just as nervous.

Maggie took a couple of calming breaths, “You’re right, Alex. It’s nerves plain and simple. I am going to marry Kara and nothing is going to happen.” She kept telling herself.

Alex smiled, “That’s right. It’s your special day, the day you marry, Kara and become my sister-in-law.”

Jamie came walking over in the tux that was identical to her mother's, a black jacket, a crisp white shirt, a blue bow tie, and matching cummerbund, “I’m here mommy. I just came from seeing Kara she looks so beautiful.” She stated proudly.

“Jamie says that Kara is ready. You have nothing to worry about.” Alex told her, “I need to get in the hall and take my position.” She excused herself and went through the double doors that lead to the venue.

Jamie smiled at her mom, “You got this, mommy. You’re going to marry the love of your life, and we will become an official family. Do you think Kara would mind if I call her mama?” She asked shyly.

Maggie touched her daughter’s face, “I don’t think Kara would mind at all. Are you ready for her to become your mama?” She asked her daughter again.

Jamie nodded, “Yes, because she is my mama.”

“Then you can call her mama, but surprise Kara with it,” Maggie suggested to her daughter.

“I can do that.” Jamie agreed.

The music started, and Maggie knew that it was time for her and Jamie to enter. She took a few calming breaths and looped her hand through Jamie’s. The doors opened, and Maggie walked down the aisle proudly, with Jamie on her arm. She reached the altar and took her place near, Alex, Stevens, and James, while Jamie stood next to her. Maggie’s nerves were still on edge, and the panic was rising again, especially when the music changed. She watched as the doors opened, and all her fear melted away at the sight of Ruby walking down the aisle, followed by, Lucy, Sam, and Winn. The doors opened again and all the panic Maggie was feeling melted away when she saw Kara and J’onn entering through the doors. Her breath hitched in her throat as she watched her beautiful bride walk towards her. Everything around her faded away, and all she saw was Kara. She could see Kara’s smile, the smile that was only meant for her.

“Who gives these brides away?” Vasquez asked.

“I do,” Jamie replied

“I do.” J’onn replied, before taking his seat next to Eliza.

Vasquez smiled, “Dearly Beloved, we are here to witness the union of, Kara Danvers, and Maggie Sawyer in holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate, that isn’t entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and, soberly. Into this marriage, these two persons present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.” She paused to see if there were no objections.

Vasquez continued, “The most important thing in life is to love someone. The second most important thing is to have someone love you. The third most important thing is to have the first two happen at the same time. That is what has happened to Maggie and Kara. They have fallen in love and have come to make a public commitment of their love for and loyalty to one another. The couple has chosen to forgo the traditional vows, and read their own.”

Maggie cleared her throat, “I am proud to take you as my wife. For all the time we have been together, there has always been the kind of mutual understanding, which is only shared when there is true love. You have helped me triumph over challenges presented, encouraged my personal growth and boosted my self-esteem. You have helped me become the person I am today, and with your help, I will be a better person tomorrow than I was yesterday. I vow to trust and value your opinions and stand by your actions. I pledge to always treat you as my best friend and equal. I will ask for help when I need it and offer help to you always. Let us be friends and lovers, and grow old gracefully together.” She finished with a smile.

Kara tried to hold her tears back, but was unsuccessful,“I choose you to be my wife, my partner in life. I promise you my unconditional love, my fullest devotion, my most tender care. Through the pressures of the present and the uncertainties of the future, I promise to love you, honor, respect and cherish you all the days of our lives. You are everything I need. And at this moment I feel that all of my prayers have been answered. I know that our love is heaven sent and I promise to be here forever and always. I vow to be honest, caring and truthful, to love you as you are and not as I want you to be, and to grow old by your side as your love and best friend.” She finished in a watery tone.

Vasquez tried not to keep her voice neutral, “Now we will have the exchanging of the rings.”

Jamie handed Maggie the ring, as Lucy gave Kara the ring for Maggie. The exchanging of the rings was the moment that Maggie had been waiting for.

“Repeat after me, Maggie. With this ring, I thee wed.” Vasquez directed Maggie.

Maggie smiled and slipped the ring on Kara’s finger, “With this ring, I thee wed.” She repeated.

Vasquez looked at Kara, “Now it’s your turn, Kara. Repeat after me, with this ring, I thee wed.”

Kara put the ring on Maggie’s finger, “With this ring, I thee wed.”

“Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to present, Mrs. and Mrs. Danvers-Sawyer or Sawyer-Danvers. You may now kiss your bride.” Vasquez continued.

“I love you.” Maggie mouthed before kissing Kara sweetly on the lips.

“I love you, Maggie,” Kara whispered.

The music started playing which meant that Kara and Maggie left first, followed by the others. The newlyweds entered the limousine that was waiting for them. Once they were safely inside, they kissed again, this time it wasn’t as restrained as it was in the wedding hall. The kiss was full of passion, tongues, and lip bites. The ride to the reception didn’t take long, and the newlyweds straightened themselves up. When the limousine door opened up, Maggie stepped out first, and then she helped Kara get out.

“Are you ready to make an entrance, Mrs. Danvers-Sawyer?” Maggie asked her wife. She loved calling Kara that.

Kara smiled brightly, “I am, Mrs. Sawyer-Danvers.” She put her hand in Maggie’s.

Maggie escorted Kara into the reception hall and as soon as the doors opened their names were announced, “Everyone give a warm welcome to the brides! Kara Danvers-Sawyer and Maggie Sawyer-Danvers.” The room erupted into applause as Kara and Maggie entered the room. They waved to everyone before taking their seat at the table with the rest of the bridal party.

Alex stood up and hit her spoon against her glass, “As best woman, it is my duty to give the first speech. What can I say about Kara and Maggie? Kara is my little sister, my best friend, and my confidant. It was not always like that, but after an event it made me realize what I had in her. Maggie and I have a history together, but she has become one of my best friends. Kara and Maggie’s relationship started in an unconventional way, but in the end, they came back together. I’ve watched them grow and fall in love all over again. Kara and Maggie are the fairy tale we’ve all dreamed of. I love you, Kara and Maggie.” She raised her glass and took a drink.

Maggie kissed Kara on the cheek, “Who knew Alex had it in her?” She teased.

Kara blew a kiss to Alex, “I did.”

Winn stood up next, “As the man of honor, it’s my turn to say a few words. Kara and I have been friends for years, and I’ve never seen her so happy, then when she is with Maggie. Seeing the two of them together, so in love, made me realize how much I love my partner James. Kara and Maggie, I wish you nothing but love and happiness. Here’s to many years to come.” Winn finished his speech and raised his glass to the happy couple.

It was time for dinner to be served. The first course was simple, a Caesar salad, and breadsticks. The main course was served, each attendant at the wedding had the option of going vegetarian or not. Lastly, it was time for dessert; it was a simple panna cotta because there was cake.

Jamie stood up and tapped her glass, “Can I have your attention please?” She asked the room.

Maggie looked at her daughter who was standing there in her little tuxedo, looking like a mini version of herself.

“Thank you. Today, we celebrate my mommy and Kara getting married. When I first heard of Kara, I was a little leery at first, because of reasons. When I met Kara, I found that she’s an amazing woman and she made my mommy happy. Kara treated me like I was her daughter from day one, not most women would do that. I finally get to see my mommy happy, and what happiness looks like. I have a mommy, and with her marrying Kara, I have a mama now too. I love them both, to the moon and back. Can I have a dog?” She asked shyly.

The room erupted in laughter and Maggie embraced her daughter. She was genuinely happy her heart felt like it was going to burst out her chest. It was time to cut the cake which Maggie knew Kara was waiting for.

“We should cut the cake, babe. I think you and Jamie are ready for a piece. You’ve been looking at it all evening.” Maggie whispered in Kara’s ear.

Kara blushed, “It looks so good though, and I know it tastes good too.”

Maggie stood up and held her hand out for Kara to take. She escorted her wife to the table where the cake was. Maggie handed the knife to Kara, “Ready to cut the cake?” She asked.

Kara nodded, “We do it together.”

They cut a small piece of cake and fed it to each other, before kissing each other again. They had two different cakes, one vegan and one regular; there were cake pops, and cupcakes too in vegan and regular.

“It’s now time for the happy couple to have their first dance.” The announcer stated.

Kara and Maggie walked out to the dance floor as Ed Sheeran’s song “Perfect” started playing. They moved across the floor slowly, everyone else was soon forgotten, and it was just Maggie and Kara.

“You are amazing, Maggie Sawyer, you are perfect for me. And not to sound too clichéd you complete me. I can stand on my own, but you are the other half of me. You’re my present and my future.” Kara told her wife as they danced. Articulating the words had been hard.

Maggie gave Kara a smile that could rival the sun, “You’re my other half too, Kara Danvers. I can’t wait to start this new journey with you, our daughter, and any other children we may have. I never expected to fall in love with a Kryptonian, but I’m glad I did.”

The song was over, and there was thunderous applause. Maggie and Kara shared dances with everyone, but there was one important dance that was for last. Jamie had led Maggie and Kara out to the dancefloor. She stood in between them, and they started dancing together. It was a little strange, but it was unique a way to celebrate their family.

It was time to through the bouquets and all the single women and some of the paired up women gathered around to catch it. Kara threw hers and Alex was the one to catch it.

Kara grinned, “Looks like, Alex is the next one to get married.” She teased.

Alex held onto the flowers, “That could be a possibility.”

“We need to get going if we’re going to make our flight,” Maggie whispered in Kara’s ear.

Kara nearly forgot about their flight, “Thanks for reminding me. I almost forgot.”

Maggie and Kara said their goodbyes and reminded Jamie to be good for Alex and Sam. They left the building and went back to the limo. The newlyweds needed to change clothes, and head to their destination. It took them almost two months to decide on where to go on a honeymoon. Maggie wanted to go to Paris and Kara wanted to go to Italy, in true Maggie and Kara fashion, they compromised. Instead of taking a week-long honeymoon, they opted for a two-week honeymoon, so they can visit Paris and Italy.

“Two weeks of private time to ourselves. We don’t have to wake up early, worry about work, or getting Jamie ready for school.” Maggie wrapped her arms around Kara from behind.

Kara sighed in contentment, “I’m gonna miss, ladybug, but I am happy to get some time alone with you. We should get changed before we miss our flight. I know you don’t want to fly Air Kara.” She joked.

Maggie laughed softly, “Not my favorite way to travel.”

They changed clothes and made it to the airport in time enough to catch their flight. It was a thirteen-hour flight from California to Italy. Maggie and Kara boarded the plane and found their seats in record time.

“Wanna join the mile-high club?” Maggie joked.

Kara bit her lip, “It will be hard to do that in the bathroom. It’s small and will not fit two people.”

“Who says we have to go to the bathroom? The lights will be dim, we will have blankets, and all I need is my fingers. Think of it as a pre-show for what’s going to happen after we get to our hotel?” Maggie whispered in Kara’s ear.

“You are so bad, Mrs. Sawyer-Danvers,” Kara whispered back.

Maggie smirked, “Only with you, Mrs. Danvers-Sawyer.”

A small meal was served, which Maggie and Kara ate, it wasn’t the most delicious thing, but it was filling. Next, the flight attendant brought them blankets and a pillow. Lastly, the lights went out, with only a soft glow from the lights on the aisle way.

“Recline your seat back a little bit, Kara,” Maggie told her wife.

Kara reclined her seat a little but not enough to disturb the person behind her. Maggie moved her hand under Kara’s blanket and unbuttoned the top button of her pants, followed by pulling Kara’s zipper down. “Spread your legs a little bit.”

Kara spread her legs enough so that Maggie could have better access. Maggie slipped her hand inside Kara’s underwear where she found her wife already wet, “You’ve been anticipating this. You’re already wet.”

Kara had to bite back a moan, “What can I say? You bring it out of me. You’re just that damn sexy.” She replied breathlessly.

“You have to be quiet, my love. We don’t want anyone to know what we’re doing.” Maggie told her as she began drawing slow circles on Kara’s clit, before moving her fingers lower until she was able to slide two fingers inside of her lover. She would never get tired of being inside of Kara like this. Maggie started moving her fingers slowly in and out, as much as Kara’s pants will allow. She could feel Kara’s walls gripping her fingers with every thrust.

Kara for her part had to keep herself quiet, but it was proving hard with the way Maggie is making her feel.

“You and I are doing something that could probably get us in trouble. Something that many people have done before us. Just imagine if we were caught with my hands in your pants.” Maggie whispered in Kara’s ear. She was rewarded when her fingers were drenched in her wife’s essence. “You are so close, but you are holding back. Don’t hold back Kara let me know how you feel.” She teased her lover.

Kara didn’t say anything but her body was doing the talking for her because she came a lot quicker than what she was used to with a silent scream.

Maggie slowed the movement of her fingers and brought her to orgasm a second time. She watched as Kara’s eyes closed and her mouth opened in a silent cry. Maggie leaned in and kissed Kara, before working her fingers out of her pants. She broke the kiss and brought hers to her lips and cleaned them off with her tongue, “You taste so good. I can’t wait to taste you for real.” Maggie whispered.

Kara’s breathing returned to normal, “You are the worst, but I love you for it.” She kissed her wife again, “But payback is a bitch. It won’t be here, but sometime when you least expect it.” She whispered against Maggie’s lips.

“I can’t wait.” She replied.

The rest of the flight went smoothly, and Maggie lay her head on Kara’s shoulder. They had an extremely long day, from the wedding to the reception, and everything else. Maggie lost a lot when she moved from Blue Springs, Nebraska, but she got it back in spades.

  

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it, Kara and Maggie's wedding day.
> 
> Yes, they joined the mile high club.
> 
> Drop a line and let me know what you think
> 
> Until next time my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron ;-)


End file.
